Morning Dance
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka sekarang ini. KuroFai post-series. Just... pointless plain fluff?


Oke, pengakuan. Saya juga nggak tahu apa yang masuk ke kepala saya dan mati di sana hingga bikin fic fluff macam ini. Mungkin ini akibat mengkonsumsi Wish dan Kobato dalam waktu berdekatan, lalu ditambah dengan melahap lima cone es krim, minum dua gelas yoghurt pakai topping marshmellow, dan ngemil gummy bear satu toples. Plis, ini bukan saya banget tapi... Beyonce, you damn!

Saya nggak terlalu ngerti definisi songfic juga, tapi saya kira ini bukan songfic, karena lagunya cuma muncul untuk background cerita jadi... kasih tau saya, ya, kalau ternyata ini songfic, nanti biar saya hapus. Ah, lagunya Beyonce yang Halo bakal jadi backsound di sini. Silakan diputer buat yang punya untuk menambah feel cerita (yang sebenernya nggak ada).

**Warning:** Sappy!Kuro, Cheesy!Fai, Voyeur!Syaoran, possible typos, possible ooc (serius, saya bermaksud pakai karakterisasi mereka post-XXXHolic tapi kok ya jadinya sappy banget! orz), pointless story (OMG I just...), sweetness until you at least get you tooth ache or worst, diabet.

**Disclaimer:** Because CLAMP draw WISH and Kobato, now I am this cheesy. augh! and the so-not-cheesy Tsubasa Chronicle also belong to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Dance<strong>

**By Phoebe Yuu**

* * *

><p>Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka sekarang ini.<p>

Selama ini Syaoran tahu bahwa Kurogane dan Fai entah bagaimana dan kapan telah menjalin hubungan, bahkan sepertinya sebelum dirinya bergabung dalam kelompok kecil ini. Ia terkadang melihat dari mata klonnya—ayahnya, yang mana pun ia tidak peduli, karena kalau ia memikirkannya sekarang hanya akan membuatnya pusing mencemaskan makna eksistensinya sendiri—bahwa kedua orang itu terkadang suka berbicara secara rahasia, berdua, berhati-hati karena mengira apa yang mereka bicarakan akan membuat anggota muda dalam kelompok itu cemas. Ia selalu ingin tahu sejak dulu, tapi klonnya selalu terlalu malu untuk menginvestigasi lebih dekat hubungan mereka. Ia toh tidak bisa protes setiap mereka—dirinya dan sang klon—tanpa sengaja menyaksikan salah satu momen privat kedua orang itu dan sang klon malah memilih untuk bersemu merah padam dan segera berlari keluar ruangan dengan serentetan kata maaf, bukannya berusaha sedikit menikmati lebih lama. Dari mata klonnya, hal terakhir yang ia lihat dari momen itu adalah wajah Kurogane yang juga telah berubah merah dan Fai yang berusaha menertawakan kecanggungan situasi.

Momen-momen seperti itu selalu sukses menjadi trauma permanen bagi klonnya, tapi kekecewaan baginya—karena ia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya bentuk hubungan mereka.

Dan sungguh, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Tapi satu orang akan penasaran juga setelah disuguhi berbagai macam pemandangan yang menjurus ke sebuah dugaan.

Ia tahu ia bergabung di saat hubungan mereka tengah bergantung pada satu pijakan rapuh, dan hal itu membuat hatinya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melaksanakan keinginannya pada klonnya hingga menghantarkan kedua orang itu pada hubungan yang dingin. Syaoran bisa mengetahuinya bahkan dengan mengabaikan tanda-tanda yang ia dapat dari pandangan mata kanan klonnya. Kilatan terluka di mata merah Kurogane dan pandangan kosong Fai setelah kejadian di Tokyo sepertinya takkan bisa dilewatkan oleh siapa pun yang mengenal mereka cukup baik sepertinya—walaupun kenyataannya mereka baru mengenalnya.

Tapi memang, terlepas dari semua masalah yang mereka tempuh, mereka bukanlah orang yang gemar mempertontonkan fakta bahwa mereka berhubungan. Syaoran merasa itu bukan karena mereka malu dilihat sebagai pasangan di depan dirinya dan Sakura, tapi ia lebih merasa kerahasiaan mereka berhubungan dengan insekuritas pada hubungan mereka—dan pada diri mereka masing-masing.

Karena itu ketika pada suatu pagi di salah satu dunia acak yang mereka datangi ia melihat Kurogane tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dalam sikap tubuh santai dan sebuah senyum langka disertai dengan pandangan lembut terarah ke satu titik di ruang tamu yang tidak bisa ia lihat dari posisinya di ujung atas tangga, ia tahu seketika bahwa hubungan di antara mereka bertiga telah benar-benar berubah.

"Kuro-chan, ada yang bilang mengagumi sebaiknya jangan dari jauh." Suara Fai masuk ke telinga Syaoran di atas alunan lembut sebuah lagu yang baru ia sadari kemudian. Pandangan Syaoran tetap terfokus pada Kurogane yang mendesah pelan dan bergerak masuk ke ruangan. Ia tersenyum dan berjingkat menuruni tangga. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit melihat mereka di tengah perjalannya menuju dapur.

Syaoran sampai di tepi pintu ruang keluarga di saat Fai, yang tengah berdiri di depan peralatan stereo rumah temporer mereka, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Kurogane, yang segera diraih oleh pria yang lebih besar. Ia mengangkat alisnya tertarik saat Kurogane menggunakan pertalian tangan mereka untuk menarik tubuh ramping Fai hingga dada mereka bersentuhan. Si pirang tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Kurogane, ganti menempelkan dahi mereka.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, nyaris seperti cara Kurogane berdiri tadi. Kedua orang itu kini tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan yang tak mampu dihantar oleh udara menuju telinga Syaoran. Fai mengucapkan sesuatu dengan mata tertutup, kelihatan begitu nyaman pada posisinya, dan kemudian Kurogane merengut, tidak menyetujui apa pun yang dikatakan penyihir itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Fai tertawa dan berbicara sesuatu lagi, dan mereka berdebat pelan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kurogane akhirnya mendesah dan mengangkat bahunya kalah. Syaoran kembali tersenyum melihatnya. Kekalahan Kurogane dalam adu debat dengan Fai adalah satu dari sekian banyak detil hubungan mereka yang tidak berubah.

Ia melihat Fai berjalan ke arah stereo set dan bicara dalam volume normal, "Kau tahu, ada satu lagu yang bagus sekali di negeri ini," ujarnya sambil mengutak-atik sesuatu di stereo set. "Dan aku ingin sekali menyanyikannya untuk Kuro-tan."

"Terserahlah." Kurogane menjawab dengan gaya acuhnya yang biasa. Fai menyelesaikan apa pun yang ia kerjakan di stereo set dan berbalik kembali menuju Kurogane bersamaan dengan alunan musik yang kembali terdengar. Ketika Fai kembali ke pelukan Kurogane dengan tangan besarnya melingkar di pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat, dan Fai balas melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kurogane, Syaoran mengerjap mengerti.

Mereka akan berdansa? Maksudnya, _Kurogane_ akan berdansa?

Suara merdu wanita muncul dan Fai pun ikut membuka mulutnya, menyaingi keindahan suara wanita itu.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

Kurogane tersenyum saat Fai menggerakkan tangannya di antara kedua wajah mereka seperti pemisah hanya untuk mengayunkannya turun dengan anggun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada Kurogane. Ia kemudian kembali menautkan jemarinya di belakang leher Kurogane dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lebarnya. Mereka mulai melangkah mengayun perlahan dan Fai terus menyanyi, suaranya berubah syahdu.

Syaoran memandangi kedua orang itu dengan takjub. Ia tahu Fai memang bertubuh lentur dan gerakannya dalam pertarungan selalu terlihat seperti tengah menari, tapi ia benar-benar terkejut melihat Kurogane bisa menyamai langkahnya dalam ayunan tegas yang mantap. Syaoran pasti akan tertawa jika Kurogane menari tanpa Fai, karena gerakan dan langkah tegasnya sama sekali tidak akan cocok dengan irama lagu yang lembut dan mengalun. Tapi saat bersama, entah kenapa Syaoran merasa mereka adalah pasangan tari yang…. saling melengkapi? Gerakan tegas Kurogane seakan terlihat pas saat ayunan kaki ringan Fai mengikutinya, membawa mereka berputar pelan dalam sebuah lingkaran kecil.

Kurogane menenggelamkan hidungnya dalam helaian pirang di atas kepala Fai, matanya tertutup dalam ayunan ringan mereka, kelihatan benar-benar menikmati lagunya—walaupun Syaoran tahu dia akan lebih memusatkan telinganya pada suara Fai dan dengan telak mengabaikan suara penyanyi aslinya, yang sebenarnya cukup disayangkan mengingat suara wanita penyanyinya juga lumayan merdu. Ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi Fai karena kepalanya tertoleh ke arah yang membuat Syaoran hanya bisa berhadapan dengan belakang kepalanya, tapi ia yakin kalau mata Fai juga pasti tertutup seperti Kurogane.

_It's like I've been awaken_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

Fai menarik kepalanya dan menatap Kurogane dengan pandangan melankolis. Tangannya kembali ke sisi wajah Kurogane dan mengelusnya pelan. Kurogane membuka matanya dan melepaskan sebelah tangannya dari pinggang Fai untuk menggenggam tangannya yang masih bertengger di wajahnya. Ia meraih tangan itu dan membawa punggung tangannya ke bibirnya, mata merahnya terus menatap Fai yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dan Syaoran di tepi pintu merasakan serangan ngilu di giginya.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

Fai mengembalikan tangan Kurogane ke pinggangnya hingga mereka kembali ke posisi saling berpeluk dan Syaoran menghela napas lega sebelum kembali menikmati dansa anggun mereka. Posisi mereka kemudian berputar sedikit lagi hingga Kurogane kini tepat menghadap Syaoran dan ia bersumpah dalam sekelebatan mata ia melihat Kurogane mengerlingnya dan menyeringai sebelum kembali menutup matanya dan makin menarik tubuh ramping Fai mendekat kepadanya. Pria besar itu kemudian menurunkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya menyusup menghilang di balik kerah tinggi pakaian Fai, dapat dipastikan tengah melakukan sesuatu pada leher pria pirang itu karena suara Fai terdengar bercampur dengan rintihan pelan di tengah lirik yang ia nyanyikan.

Oh ya, ini baru menarik.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

Fai mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang seakan ia bermaksud menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Syaoran kembali terkesima akan kelenturan tubuh penyihir itu begitu ia melihat punggung Fai benar-benar melengkung bahkan lebih tajam daripada busur panah. Helaian pirang panjangnya terjatuh teratur dari pundaknya dan leher pucatnya terbuka. Syaoran dapat melihat Kurogane, yang menjaga tubuh Fai dengan memegangi pinggulnya, juga sama terkesimanya sepertinya.

_Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

Kurogane memutuskan cukup melihat aksi akrobat Fai dan menariknya kembali ke pelukannya. Ia membiarkan tangan buatannya melepaskan pegangannya di pinggul Fai untuk menarik wajahnya mendekat, membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman keras, membuat Fai sontak berhenti menyanyi dan sibuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, kedua tangannya melayang ke rambut jabrik Kurogane, mencengkeramnya.

Selama beberapa saat kemudian hanya suara wanita penyanyinya yang terdengar sementara Fai masih asyik menggunakan mulutnya untuk fungsi yang lain. Terkadang Syaoran bisa mendengar suara rintihan Fai di tengah alunan lagu, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar Kurogane, entah karena suara yang dikeluarkan Kurogane terlalu pelan atau memang Kurogane tidak bersuara sama sekali. Satu hal yang ia perhatikan dengan kekaguman adalah bahwa kaki mereka terus melangkah sesuai irama walaupun mereka sibuk berciuman, bahkan kelihatannya alur ciuman mereka pun sesuai dengan irama lagunya. Bukannya saat seseorang berciuman mereka akan lupa segalanya? Bahkan ia pun ketika mencium Sakura dalam kesempatan-kesempatan langka mereka tidak pernah bisa awas pada lingkungan sekitarnya, hal yang membuatnya jadi sering kepergok oleh Pangeran Touya dan Pendeta Senior Yukito.

Kurogane perlahan menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menggerakkan bibirnya menyusuri rahang Fai hingga kembali ke lehernya, kali ini Syaoran dengan jelas melihat Kurogane menciumi dan terkadang menggigit kecil leher itu. Setelah mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang, Fai menarik napas dalam dan kembali menyanyi, suaranya terkadang terpecah karena terdistraksi oleh ciuman Kurogane. Jemari ramping Fai yang tadi mencengkeram rambut sang ninja kini melonggar dan digunakan untuk menyisir helaian hitam itu dengan lembut.

_I can feel your halo_

_I can see you halo_

_Halo, o-oooh…._

_Halo, o-oooh…._

_Halo, oh-ooh, oooh…._

Suara Fai saat menyanyikan bagian "oh-oh" menurut Syaoran kini lebih bernada sugestif. Dan Kurogane mengimbanginya dengan menyelipkan tangannya ke balik pakaian penyihir itu. Syaoran mengernyit. Kalau mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke level ketiga di ruangan ini, ia akan segera pergi ke tujuan awalnya: dapur. Bukannya ia tidak tahan—duh, ia bukanlah klonnya—hanya saja ia memutuskan untuk menghargai privasi mereka. Dan seakrab apa pun ia dengan kedua orang yang lebih dewasa itu, rasanya ia tidak perlu melihat mereka berdua tanpa pakaian dan melakukan hal privat di hadapannya.

Untungnya mereka menghentikan tindakan berbahaya dan kembali ke posisi awal mereka. Bibir kembali bertemu, kali ini lebih lembut dan pelan, seakan mereka hanya ingin menikmati keadaan mereka sekarang. Tangan Fai telah meluncur ke sisi wajah Kurogane dan mengelusnya lembut lagi, sementara tangan Kurogane bertengger lembut di punggung bawah Fai, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Fai pada wajahnya. Syaoran mendapati dirinya tersenyum lagi melihat aura rileks dan tenang yang melingkupi kedua orang itu. Hal inilah, ia sadari, yang membuatnya bersyukur segala permasalahan di antara mereka telah berhasil mereka selesaikan. Ia membiarkan mereka berciuman hingga lagunya selesai sebelum menegakkan dirinya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Syaoran-kun?" suara Fai terdengar beberapa detik setelah lagu selesai. Ia masih menutup matanya dan dahinya masih menempel pada Kurogane, yang tidak menutup matanya namun tetap memperhatikan pasangannya dengan serius.

Syaoran mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak terkejut mengetahui Fai merasakan kehadirannya sejak tadi, tentu saja, lagipula mereka adalah Kurogane dan Fai, dua orang dengan insting paling mengerikan yang pernah ia temui. Dan kalau ia tidak salah melihat seringai Kurogane di tengah lagu tadi, maka ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kurogane juga telah menyadari kehadirannya sejak lama. Mereka mengetahuinya dan membiarkannya menonton dansa anggun mereka. Tukang pamer.

Tapi memang dugaannya benar, hubungan mereka telah berubah.

Mereka kini lebih terbuka mengenai hubungan mereka padanya—dan mungkin juga pada Mokona—walaupun bukan berarti mereka akan dengan senang hati menunjukkannya pada siapa pun yang mereka temui, dan walaupun bukan berarti mereka akan secara konstan menyatakan cinta kepada satu sama lain di hadapannya. Kurogane tidak lagi bersemu merah ketika ketahuan dan Fai tidak lagi tertawa canggung. Mereka kini hanya akan memandangnya seperti biasa, Fai dengan senyum lembutnya dan Kurogane dengan ekspresi bosannya. Sekarang mereka telah nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, dengan perasaan mereka. Dan Syaoran lega karenanya.

"Dansa yang bagus sekali, Fai-san, Kurogane-san," ujarnya kemudian. Ia sedikit melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mempertegas keberadaannya. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu Kurogane-san bisa berdansa sebagus itu."

"Aku memang tidak bisa." Kurogane mengedikkan bahunya, Syaoran dan Fai mengangkat alisnya. "Kurasa kau terkena kamuflase yang diperlihatkan pasangan dansaku?"

Fai tersenyum dan menyenggol Kurogane dengan sikunya. "Aww, apa Kuro-san menganggap dansaku brilian?"

Kurogane hanya mengacak rambut Fai sebagai balasan. "Lebih baik segera siapkan sarapannya. Si bocah sudah bangun, dan aku sudah kelaparan."

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapannya." Syaoran mengajukan diri. "Kalian teruskan saja berdansa. Satu lagu lagi kurasa tidak masalah."

"Wah, wah, lihat Kuro-sama, kita sudah membesarkan anak yang pengertian," ujar Fai dengan senyumnya yang kini terlihat lebih nyata di mata Syaoran, Kurogane memutar bola matanya. Penyihir itu kemudian mendesah melankolis. "Kemana anak kita yang dulu lugu dan pemalu?"

Syaoran balas tersenyum. "Kurasa dia sudah terlalu sering disuguhi makanan manis."

Semburan tawa puas dari Kurogane dan tawa ringan Fai mengiringi kepergiannya menuju dapur. Ya, hubungan mereka bertiga telah berubah.

Mungkin nanti ia bisa minta sedikit tips dari Kurogane bagaimana caranya berciuman sambil terus berdansa. Itu pun _kalau_ hubungan mereka sudah benar-benar berubah.

* * *

><p>Fai kembali mendekat ke arah Kurogane dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya yang bidang, mendesah nyaman saat merasakan lengan Kurogane melingkar secara otomatis di bahunya. "Sungguh, kadang aku merindukan saat-saat dimana Syaoran-kun berlari pergi dengan muka memerah dan ucapan maaf yang bertubi-tubi setelah memergoki kita tengah berduaan."<p>

"Aku tidak." Kurogane mendengus. "Lagipula sekarang anak itu sudah berusia 18 tahun, dalam hitungan hari kita, dan bahkan sebenarnya dia sudah jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan itu jika kita menghitung usia yang dihabiskannya dalam penyekapan." Ia kemudian terlihat menghitung dengan seksama. "Jadi dia seharusnya sudah berusia 25 tahun? Yah, dalam usia itu akan aneh kalau dia masih kabur dengan wajah merah karena memergoki kita berciuman."

Fai menggumam setuju dengan nada aneh, membuat Kurogane segera memicingkan matanya curiga ke arah si pirang tersebut. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Fai memutar badannya hingga dada mereka kembali saling menempel, lalu berjinjit sedikit untuk mengusap hidung mereka pelan, kilatan licik muncul di mata birunya. "Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita biarkan Syaoran-kun mengintip sesi bercinta kita?"

Wajah Kurogane berubah datar. "Tidak."

Fai tertawa sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari Kurogane dan kembali berjalan menuju stereo set. "Satu lagu lagi, Kuro-rin? Syaoran sudah bilang satu lagi tidak masalah."

Kurogane menyeringai lebar mendengarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati penyihirnya dan merengkuh tubuh rampingnya dari belakang, menciumi lembut belakang lehernya sebelum menggumam, "Kali ini aku yang memilih lagunya."

**~yeah, yeah, end this sappy things now you two~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuu's Note:<strong>

Sebenarnya saya mau publish Point Blank untuk Game di hari terakhir saya libur. Tapi entah kenapa yang jadi malah ini. Terlalu banyak dicekoki lagu Beyonce berakibat fatal bagi kewarasan seorang angst-writer. ugh! Maaf ya, Point Blank mungkin saya publish minggu depan... atau entah kapan. *menerawang*

**Review if you survive the sweetness! (because I don't)**


End file.
